Eyeless Jack X Kyla
by KylaVsKylx
Summary: Kyla, a 19 year old, living with her brother gets visited by Ej as she slowly starts to fall in love with him she realizes she has a major choice to choose that will affect her life for ever. This is my first ever Creepypasta fanfction sorry if you don't like it but if you would like me to make more let me know XD!
1. the beginning

**Hello, this is my first ever Creepy pasta hope ya'll enjoy XD **

It was a normal night just like any other, the house was big for only four people, me, my brother Erik and his friend john and my friend Jessica. It was a sad day john and Jessica were moving out to live there life together, even tho they were only moving up the street i would miss talking to her everyday and seeing her in the morning and i had a feeling that Erik would too. As we all said our goodbyes and watched them leave it started to drizzle outside as if the sky knew it was a sad day, So me and Erik headed inside.

Erik looked at me sensing my sadness "hey you wanna play some Vg's, i bet i can bet your high score" he said with a smile. I could tell he was trying so I shrugged "why not were not going anywhere anyway". A grin appeared on his face "ok if i win i get 20 bucks and vis-versa" I look at him he was always the one to make good deals, I stood there for another second then said "your on". A few hours later and he was in the lead i thought there was no hope now. "Youll never bet me now kyla you're so far behind you might as well just give me the money now" "In your dreams" as i lose another life he laughs and takes his attention off the screen as the timer count down goes off he says "ok, Kyla give it up, i wi..." hes cut off as the game chants -KYLA HAS WON THE GAME- he starts cursing as i jump up in victory then i laugh as he grumbles and pulls out the money and hands it to me." I want a rematch" i yawn "sorry bro maybe later remember you got that job interview tomorrow and its all ready 12 o'clock" he sighs "yeah i remember" he puts his hand on my hair and starts messing it up "night sis ill see you later" i reply with a yawn and a soft "night" as i head up stairs to my room.

2:00 i woke to the sudden coldness in my room which is odd because my room is always hot. i look around my room and notice that my window is opened. In puzzlement i get up and close it, Maybe i had opened it earlier and had forgotten to close it, i crawled back into bed. -2:55- I wake again and the window was opened again i sigh and close it again maybe one of the hooks is loose and it keeps swinging open i shrugged as i turn and look at my mirror i notice a black substance on it as i got closer and read - **How could i eat someone as beautiful as you ~ EJ** - i back up slowly into the waiting arms of what i believe was Eyeless Jack but his mask was gone and he was smiling with a sharp white teeth. Before i coud say a thing he covered my mouth and turned me so i was looking at him and not through the mirror. He started to make a soft chuckle so low that only i could barely here. He removed his hand then leans down and kisses me. In shock i stayed still but then i started to kiss him back he starts trying to get his tongue in my mouth but when i wouldn't open my mouth, he then moved his hand up my shirt and squeezed my breasts and i opened my mouth in surprise in doing so, his tongue in that every second came in my mouth exploring the wet cavern. He continued this for another minute before puling away with a silver line of saliva leading from my mouth to his. Then he licks his lips and smiles again and pushes me on the bed i let out a small whimper, i have heard of what Eyeless jack as done to girls. He looks at me with a creepy smile and i look away with my eyes closed he gets close to me and starts to kiss my neck then he pulls up and whispers in my ear "**don't be scared my darling**". I look back at him as he pulls from me "**ill be back soon**" he whispers putting his mask back on. For some reason i didn't want him to leave in the every second as he goes to my window i mumble softly "please don't leave". I could feel him smirking under his mask **"dinners waiting"** he says as he jumps out my window and it closes and after he left i pasted out.

i woke up that morning not sure if what happened was a dream or did it happened i looked at my mirror. The black substance was gone. I laugh softly i guess it was a dream, i get up and head down stairs to see that Erik had made breakfast for me before his interview. I yawned i couldn't get him out of my head. Everything was so real it couldn't have been a dream. I turned the TV on hoping to get my mind off him, when i turned it on the channel was interrupted with breaking news -Eyeless jack has strikes again but instead of his normal messages he left - I'm coming back tonight my sweet, sweet Kyla - the police are expecting another murder tonight and will be patrolling the town make sure you doors are locked an...i shut off the t.v. "so it wasn't a dream..." part of me was scared and the other was ready and waiting for him.


	2. The dream

**Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed the first Chaper.. **

**EJ:**_**of course they did, who wouldnt like a story about Me **_

**umm Ej the story is mostly about kyla tho **

**Ej:**_**Well then why is my name first and theres a picture of me**_

**because it just felt right OK! and kyla told me she didnt want all the attention.**

**Ej****: -he starts to say something but then is silent- **

**well then as i was saying... sorry guys that the first one was so short im going to try to make this one longer XD. hope yall enjoy the chapter. **

**It was 3:30 when i woke up to the sound of the living room window being opened. Imeiditly i throw the closes thing to me which in this case was a new couch pillow, it hit the figure comeing in the window making them lift there hea hitting it agaist the glass part then followed i groan.**

**"**Owww what was that for**" Eriks voice came from the figure as i sighed with releif. "****sorry i thougth you were a berglar". ****He came from behind the curtains picking up the pillow ****"**well at least next time throw something that could have more of a effect". **He smiles and says walking to the door as he unlocks it "**you had forrgotten to unlock the door**". "**** Sorry i got caught up in the news an i guess i fell asleep when i turne it off " ****I say followed my a yawn****. ****he comes an sits down next to me ****"**you havent been getting any sleep again**". ****I look down, truefully i was easy to read, allmost like a book. I sigh "****You could always tell, Its that dream again, the one where in in the woods with the cross roads and i cant decide which one to go down but i knew that i can never go back and choose the other if i choose the wrong path" ****I sigh "****Its a stupid ream anyway -changeing the subject- soo how was the interview" ****His face sadened and he looks down. i start to feel bad for him."**** im sorry erik maybe youll get it next time" ****He looks up "**There wont be a next time... cuz i got the job"**I hug him excitely for him ** "**OMG thats great when do you start**!" he smiled. "I start tonight,so your going to have to protect your self while im not here". **I smile "ERIK,****im 19 i can handle being on my own im not 14 anymore buttt i am hungry" ****i say smiling****."**Well how about i take you out for lunch?" I smile "**sounds great**"

**Hours pass and it seeme after lunch we went to the arcade like we did when we were younger. I beleive that that was the most fun weve had since our dad died. A few more hours have passed and he droped me off at home an went to work. I was so exsusted that i went to bed still in my cloths. - 2:00 - I woke but realizeing that i was tied up, the more i struggled the tighter it got. My mouth was covered with some type of duct tape, finally calming down i started to look i was wearing what looked like some type of scimpy outfit like something a stripper would wear. I looked around to see Eyeless jack sitting in a chair next to me, he was smiling his mask was in his hand i could see in to his black eyeless sockets as the black goo dripping down from his eyes, his deep voice was sudusive and horrafing at the same time.**

**"**_**Good morning my sweet **_**"**** he stood up brushing the hair with his hand from my eye then slowly down my face to the tip of my chin before smiling revealing his pure white sharp teeth. I softly wimper not knowing what he was going to do next. He turns to a small table with what look like knives on it, he picks up a small scalpel then walks back over to me with that evil smile, i figured that this was my death so i woul take it with out showing any fear even tho i just wanted to scream and run away. He takes the knife an makes a small cut on my neck as i squint in pain, he leans over an stats to suck on the blood thats slowly driping down my neck. After a few minutes he then slowly pulls away blood all around his lips and staining his white teeth. Then he slowly removes the tape an kisses me and i taste the matalic taste of blood but for some reason i like it and started to want more. He soon pulls away from me with a silverish steam out sliva tanded with red was connecting from my mouth to his, then he smiles again and everything turns black. **

**I sit up in my bed sweat dripping all down my body. i start to feel my neck feeling for the cuts thn i move the covers off seeing my cloths i feel asleep in. I sigh standing up and going to the bathroom.**

**EJ POV**

**-watching her walk way- The way her body moved was so different it interested him, he didnt know why but he couldnt find himself to kill her like the others. For some reason just being around her even tho she never knew he was there she made him feel alot different even when you was out partying or at home with his friends ...wait HOLY SHIT i have to be back before slendy finds out im out again. Ej grabs his cooler and before leaving quickly writes something on her pillow with the black goop comeing from his eyes then he jumps from the window and with unbeleiveable speed races off. As he reaches the woods and drats in, quickly dougeing trees and branches. hes allmost half way there before hes trips on something allmost propeling him inthe air and inesntly grabbing him holding him by his leggs trurly around them tightly he soon know who it was the moment he tripped, that his dissappearcned had been noticed. A deep scracthy distorted voice ashe is tuned ight side up and pulled close to a tall figure that look like a man weaing a jet black suit and a blood red tie with no face but he knew he was angry and was stareing right at him. ****What do u think your doing. ****i clear my throat Oh come on slendy, i was out getting a few snacks i cant live off your cooking forever ill starve. ****You are my student and u will listen to my orders -****he drops ej to the ground and he lands on his feet-**** You do know i see all and i know where u are at all times and i do not like how you let her go everynight living on. you next assiment is her bring her beating heart to me and then i might pass you. ****he looks up and slenderman he could not go agaist his orders, so he has to even if shes different from them all. he picks up the fallen cooler looking in it to see if anything was damaged seeing its not he turned to see slenderman was fgone and he desided to walk the rest of the way thinking of a way to kill her.**

**Kylas pov **

**she slowly tred back in my room it seemed like all over it was a dream there wear no cuts on her she was still in her reagular cloths and she wasnt tied up, but the matalic taste was stil in her mouth. she was so tired she looked over into the forest across the steet see a tall figur then wiping her eyes and looking again seeing nothing. She shakes her head then see that the window is opened again and closes it. I really need to get erik in here to fix this window. and she turned and looked at her bed and noticing her pillow stained in the black substance -**** i never forget a promise ~Ej . ****she felt her heart turn and she blushed a bit and toushed the substance rubbing it throw her fingers then putting to the side and grabbing her other pillow and slowly falling asleep covering as it started to get cold in her room. ****over in the corner standing watching her studying her was a figure and then it dissapeared, ****as kyla fell asleep.**

**hey yall what yah think i maked it i longer hoped yall enjoy im going to be adding more people so get ready!**

**R&R please.**


End file.
